The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines employ camshafts to control openings and closings of intake and exhaust valves in concert with piston position and crankshaft rotation to effect repetitive engine cycles of intake, compression, power and exhaust in each combustion chamber. Some engine configurations employ variable valve control systems to control timing of the openings and closings of the intake and exhaust valves in relation to piston position to modify engine breathing to alter volumetric efficiency and otherwise affect engine performance in response to operator commands, engine operating conditions (e.g., warm-up or steady-state), ambient conditions, engine combustion modes, and other conditions.